Empire of Daresia
This article is about the nation. For the continent, see Daresia (continent). Daresia, officially the Empire of Daresia, is a vast nation situated in the Pacific comprising the mainland of the Daresian continent and the Principality of Merue. Overview The Empire of Daresia encompasses the concept of a feudal society merged with post-modernism, which was inspired by the contrast in varying social ranks and roles through the unification of both European and oriental cultures. Despite being rich in forests and being largely mountainous, commerce has been an essential part of Daresia since the 16th century; with its impact clearly visible from international manufactures that are exported worldwide. The wealth of the Empire has also been heavily dependent on tourism, attracted by the culturally diverse heritage and buildings dating back to the 15th century, further accompanied by the astounding regions and cities located throughout the nation. As a country born from conquest, Daresia has maintained its imperialistic traditions. Name The name Daresia was derived from Emperor Emerentius Vuuren Darrette, who was the Empire's first ruling Emperor in the 1600s. History Main Article: History of Daresia '' Between the 12th to the 18th centuries, the societies of many nations were fascinated by the concept of venturing the unknown. Among the vast amounts of land unfamiliar to that of diverse cultures, a mythical land said to be fragmented and mountainous, eventually appeared on many maps as ''Terra Incognita Arces (Unknown Land of Heights). Among these venturing groups were the Japanese, French and English, the pioneers among other adventurous civilizations that eventually made a profound impact on the fragmented landscape. Dubbed Kyokutō Nihon (Far East Japan) under the Japanese between the 12th-15th centuries, Orient France (Eastern France) among the French, and the Pacific Mountains by the English between the 16th-18th centuries, Daresia was discovered by the yearning of explorers as an act of leisure, wealth and influence.The Japanese, situated west of the mythical lands, ventured the northern portions of the Pacific. Early Settlements (Origins - The Global Diaspora, Exploration & Internal Conflict) Daresia traces back to unrecorded history, where Daresia is already inhabited by numerous ethnic groups. These indigenous groups are eventually suppressed and exploited by both the Asians and Europeans; notably the English, French, and Japanese. English Influence TBA. French Influence The French, on the other hand, actively explored the southern oceans in an attempt to expand their trade routes and influence in the Indo-Pacific region. Furthermore, there were often geographers that believed that a vast continent had to have existed to the east to ‘balance’ the landmasses of the northern hemisphere. Japanese Influence Folloing the implementation of the Kemmu Shikimoku of 1336; a code on behalf of the Japanese court and nobles which demanded universal frugality, the suppression of drinking and frolicking, and the halt of violence and outrage. These components, along with rumours spread from China, played a vital role in the change of attitude among the Japanese nobles; subsequently resulting in the surge of shugo families (governor, protectorate) and venturesome clans wanting to search for lands beyond their own agricultural plains. The name Kyokutō Nihon (Far East Japan) was the name used for Daresia among the Japanese between the 12th-15th centuries by the Murasame bakufu, which stemmed from the prestigious Murasame clan that had close ties with Houses Kazusa and Takatsukasa; which had formed a united front against the native inhabitants of Daresia that were dubbed banjins (barbarians) at the time of constant conquest. (1500s - Daresia is initially controlled by both Asians and Europeans, without the knowledge of both parties; eventually followed by mass conflict between Europeans and Asians for land to expand their respective domains.) Foundation of an Empire The events leading up to the foundation of the empire were a series of conflicts known by the native Daresians as the Age of Fire, and by the European-Daresians as the Unification Wars (1643-1675). King Emerentius Vurren Darrette III of was hence forth crowned Emperor of Daresia which for the most part was self-proclaimed, and saw little recognition in Europe but saw major interest in local region of Asia; as for the the being there were three empires vying for control of the Asia and her riches. Industrial/Modern Age 1800s TBA (Perhaps something igniting from WWII? Japan doesn't surrender, and successfully bombs San Diego, California, with biological agents. Affected by the biological bombs, the events of America dropping atomic bombs on Japan doesn't occur, and the atomic bombs are never released. Germany succeeds in overwhelming Russia, and the United Kingdom and overwhelmed by the joint forces of Germany and Russia.) Government ''Basic Concept: The Empire is ruled by an Emperor and/or Empress with the assistance of advisors (Could be House Wardens and Viceroys). This is followed by the House of Regents and a high council of some sort.'' Daresia is a constitutional monarchy, which is mostly ruled by the Emperor or Empress. While the Emperor generally controls the entirety of the Empire, the Empire is not a centralized nation, but rather a feudal conglomerate of four large states under the head of state with the support of the Premier, the High Council and House Wardens. These states are controlled under Imperial Houses, and are bound together by common interests, religion and culture. Furthermore, the government also depends on numerous central ministries, such as the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Ministry of Defence, Ministry of Internal Security and Law Enforcement, Ministry of Energy, Ministry of Transport, and lastly the Ministry of Social Affairs and Citizenship . Military Main Article: Daresian Armed Forces '' The Daresian Military consists of all the armed forces of the Empire of Daresia, and it's believed to be one of the most largest and powerful militaries on Earth. The military of Daresia is split into numerous branches; the Daresian Imperial Army/Mainland Defence Force, Royal Air Force, Royal Navy, Foreign Legion, Special Forces and Imperial Royal Guards. '''Note:' Mainland Defence Force may be removed, with the Imperial Royal Guards replacing it. 'Daresian Imperial Army/Mainland Defence Force' Main Article: Daresian Imperial Army '' The Imperial Army's ground forces are the largest branch of the Empire. 'Imperial Army Reserve' ''Main Article: Daresian Imperial Army Reserve '' TBA. 'Daresian Royal Air Force' ''Main Article: Daresian Royal Air Force '' The Imperial Royal Air Force ----- 'Daresian Royal Navy' ''Main Article: Daresian Royal Navy '' The Imperial Army's naval forces are the second largest branch of the Empire. ----- 'Daresian Special Forces' ''Main Article: Daresian Special Operations Table '' The Emperor's finest troops and gear fall under the Daresian Special Operations Table. ----- 'Daresian Imperial Royal Guard''' ''Main Article: Imperial Royal Guard '' Primarily focused on acting as the bodyguard for the Empire's nobility, the Imperial Royal Guards have grown into a powerful miliary branch within the Empire. The IRG is further organized into four Houses, each ruled by its own House Warden. Global Affairs (Temporary Header, may incorporate into history) Since the unification of the Imperial Houses in 1675, Daresia, as a single nation, has taken its global responsibilities seriously. Daresia's contribution during World War II won it recognition as a major founding member of the United Nations, and played a very active role internationally and has continued to do so since, cooperating in many ways on an international scale. To add Daresia's contribution to peacekeeping, information revolving around the United Nations. Will add to Dev Stage 2. Geography TBA. Category:Nations